1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a connector for connecting a metallic or resinous pipe having a relatively small diameter of 20mm or less, which is disposed as a supply passageway for supplying oil and air commonly to an automobile or a variety of machineries and equipments.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A prior art connector of this type is, as illustrated in FIG. 11, arranged in such a manner that: a joint body formed, in its axial core, with an insertion bore for a conduit 1 includes insertion holes formed in a large diameter portion, an intermediate diameter portion and a small diameter portion in sequence from an inlet thereof; the intermediate diameter portion is fitted with a seal ring 3; conduit 1 is inserted into the insertion bore to cause the conduit outer peripheral surface to be elastically joined to seal ring 3; on the other hand, a ring-like holder 4 provided at its one ends with a pair of protrudent elastic pawls 4a is fitted in an opening 2a formed in the large diameter portion of joint body 2; and elastic pawls 4a are forced to engage with an annular protrudent wall 1a shaped on the outer periphery of conduit 1, thus positioning conduit 1 and preventing the removal thereof. Note that the symbol 2b represents a communication bore, the numeral 5 designates a bush, 6 denotes a spacer and 7 stands for a hose.
There arise, however, the following problems inherent in the conventional connector for connecting the small diameter pipe. As depicted in FIGS. 12 and 13, even if conduit 1 is tightly secured to joint body 2, no axial force is exerted thereon from outside, and no leakage of a liquid is caused under a low internal pressure. Therefore, any drawbacks can not be detected by taking a glance at the apperance, and it follows that such drawbacks are present while being placed on the market.